


Not a Dream

by glass_spark



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ambulon being a flustered dork, Ambulon gets some love, Fluff, MTMTE, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Insert, Transformers/reader - Freeform, ambulon is happy and loved just as he should be, brief medical jargon because I'm a med student, first aid is (eyes emoji) he knows, he deserves it, i wrote this at 3am, idw - Freeform, lots of hugs, reader is female but I tried my best to make this gender neutral, reader smooches him and everything is okay, rodimus mentioned because we can't get him to not get involved in everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 11:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_spark/pseuds/glass_spark
Summary: Some fluffy Ambulon/Reader because there isn't enough of this in the world. Give Ambulon Love 2k19.





	Not a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ah shit here we go again :) Kinda self-indulgent as far as the reader being into medicine because I'm in college and a future med student so don't call me out on a Sunday night. My first self-insert fic that I've physically written with my own two hands.

\------------------------

Not really sure how you ended up here, in a massive spacecraft with hundreds of alien robots aboard, but like hell if you were going to complain about it.

So far you've met most of the crew. Rodimus had been a little too excited about showing you around the place, talking almost non-stop. He didn't manage to introduce you to the ship's medics because they were really busy with something, well minus Ratchet, who happened to be at Swerve's bar at the time. As someone with interest in medicine, you wanted to get to know the medical team, but weren't confident enough to ask Rodimus to introduce you to them. You were feeling slightly insecure, and honestly, somewhat intimidated by everything, but with a lingerie fascination with the bots...maybe even a little bit of attraction to some of them if you squint.

You shook your head at the thought.

You had been here for several days already, and were given a small habsuite to stay in, in which to get to, you'd have to pass by the medbay's doors on your way to the lift. Usually Rodimus would carry you places, but he was yanked away by Ultra Magnus for a god-knows-what meeting. He wasn't happy about that. Drift would have probably carried you, but no one knows where the hell he went, so you decided to walk. You had mentioned to Rodimus that you were tired, and you wanted to rest, after all, you've had a long day.

As you were approaching the medbay, you realized that it's doors were wide open. Strange. Your curiosity and your exhaustion got into a fight. Curiosity won.

You walked up to the door, and popped your head in. This area was empty, though you believed you had heard commotion somewhere in the back. You squinted, and walked inside. You suppose the doors had some type of high sensibility motion-sensor, because immediately after you stepped inside, they shut behind you with a loud hiss. That made you jump, then widen your eyes as you realized that you were trapped in here. You climbed your way onto a table nearby, to get a better view of the place. There were several medical berths on the floor, machines that you could only describe as resembling IV pumps, tools, energon cubes and probably a million datapads scattered about.

"Did someone walk in?" you heard a slightly low voice say from a back room.

"I don't hear anyone." another, higher pitched voice responded.

"I heard the doors close." The first one said.

Their voices were approaching, and you panicked. Like a startled cat, you bolted in the first direction you could, knocking something over, and hid behind a box on the tabletop. Whatever fell onto the floor made a louder-than-it-should-be clang as it hit the metal surface below, alerting the medics of your presence.

"What the frag was that?!" Asked the lower voice, in which now you could see who it belonged to.

A mech with a reddish-orange and white paint job, and yellow around his face, walked into view. You squinted to get a better look at him, thankful that he could not see you from your hiding spot. His optics were a brilliant glowing yellow, and were scanning the area for any signs of life. Another mech walked in behind him, this one, shorter than the first, with mostly a brilliant red frame and a blue visor and mouthplate covering his face. The first one came closer to where he heard the noise. He still couldn't see you, but you could _definitely_ see him. You don't know what it was, but you immediately found him attractive.

As he got even closer, you noticed he had flecks on purple coming through his top paintjob. They're kinda like freckles! He raised an optic ridge as he looked around and bent down to pick up the thing that fell. The way his face looked- oh no, you think he's cute. 

You were too busy fighting with yourself in your head you didn't notice that he spotted your movement in the darkness.

"First aid, turn on the light" his sultry voice said. 

As the other bot did as he was told, the one in front of you easily lifted the box you were behind, and exposed your form. You don't know why, but you screamed. Which made him scream in response. You leaned back and held up your arms in front of your body in instinct. 

"What is it!" said, the other medic, which you presumed to be First Aid. 

He didn't reply, but instead intensely stared at you, and you did the same. His optics were so brilliant, you could get lost in them and wouldn't mind, honestly. 

_'What is happening.' _You thought. 

He finally spoke up.

"A human!" 

"Oh! Rodimus said we had one on board!" said First Aid, as he walked over to where you were. "Hi there! I'm First Aid, and this is Ambulon." he said cheerfully, and gestured towards his colleague. 

"How did you get in here?" Ambulon asks 

"Hello...I'm (Y/N), I'm so sorry for sneaking in here I didn't mean to intrude the doors were open and I just wanted to see what was in here I am so sor-"

"Relax, you're not in any trouble." Ambulon replies. 

You sigh in relief. 

\-----------------------------

(Two weeks later)

You casually walk to the medbay. Again. The door at the end of the hall slides open, and out walks Ambulon, heading towards the medbay as well. 

"Good evening Amby!" you say happily, referring to him by the nickname you've assigned him. 

He looks up from the datapad he's been reading, down at you, and gives you a warm smile. A smile that shows not only on his mouth but in his optics. A smile in which you've come to cherish in the short time you've spent here. First Aid tells you he's never smiled so much before, and teases you about it. Your heart flutters as you look at him, unable to stop grinning. God, it's like he only gets cuter the longer you know him. 

"Do you need any help with anything?" you ask. 

"Oh!...of course I do...uh, yes, if you don't mind." he stutters out, as if surprised by the question. 

You open your arms as a gesture for him to pick you up, and he only stares. He's never held you before. Ambulon appears to hesitate for a second, before reaching out his hand for you to climb on, and you sit cross-legged on his palm. So warm. You fail to notice the faint blush on his faceplates as he walks back into the medbay. He gently sets you onto the workstation where he's been at. Neither First Aid nor Ratchet are here.

The thought of you two being alone makes your heart race again. He gives you some light work that you're able to do, and you begin chatting with him. You dare to ask him about his paintjob. 

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why is your paint like that? I'm just curious." you ask. 

"Uhh..." 

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to!"

"No, don't worry.."

He then proceeds to explain his past with the Decepticons, his time at Delphi, and everything else. You, at one point, stopped what you were doing to listen to his words. You never thought he'd open up to you so quickly. Maybe because you were so nice to him, and patient, something he was never used to. Maybe he just wanted someone to listen to him. He sounded a little upset at some parts, and when he got to Delphi, his voice got quieter. No one else was around to hear the two of you, but he acted as if someone else was listening regardless. 

You felt for him, poor thing. His strength is without bounds. You wanted to hug him.

He then explained that he didn't like how he looked. Which upset you. 

Then you spoke up after he paused for a bit. 

"Damn..,well, despite everything you've been through, you've turned out to be a fantastic medic. You're here, saving lives, doing what you do best, to me, that's pretty incredible. Also, don't fuss so much about your paint or your alt-mode, you're as handsome as they come."

_'Did I just say that out loud?'_

He stopped abruptly, and looked at you with wide optics. Yeah, you didn't really believe yourself either.

"You...I'm....uhhhh-you...think I'm attractive?" he said, flustered. 

"Absolutely." You replied with more confidence you ever thought you'd have. 

He looked in another direction, and you saw that his faceplates were noticeably glowing pink. 

"Thank you....I uh, think you're also pretty...very pretty..ahem..." he said in a voice a bit above a whisper, optics still fixed on the table space adjacent to you, but occasionally darting back at your face. 

You could only just gaze at him lovingly. Why did this mech make you like this? Because you're falling in love with him, you idiot. No, because you _are_ in love with him. There was a long silence of the both of you sitting there, flustered, thanking every divine being there is that you two were alone and no one was around to witness this mess. 

"Hey, um, I'm kinda hungry, mind taking me back to my habsuite to get something to eat?" You questioned. 

"Yes of course."

He picked you up, and placed you on his shoulder as he grabbed some things. Perfect.

He made his way out of the medbay doors, down a corridor. He entered one of the ship's lifts to go up to another level. There was residual blush on both of your faces. This is your chance. You leaned closer to his helm, and pressed your cheek to his. He was so warm, a sign that he was alive. The surface of his face was a lot softer than you imagined. He didn't budge, he almost welcomed the touch. You turned your head, and placed a slow, loving kiss on his cheek. 

He ex-vented heavily and closed his optics.

"(Y/N)..."

The lift doors opened and he opened his optics again and walked out, down another hallway. You stayed where you were and gave him another kiss. And another one. He walked briskly down the hall, and entered your habsuite, still ex-venting. You kissed him again, and again. He sat down, and only received your affection. You love him. 

"Wait" he said.

You immediately halted everything you were doing. Was he comfortable with this? Had you done something wrong?

He grabbed you, and placed you on your bed. You liked where this was going. He stood up, and stepped aback, and you heard several mechanical sounds. He transformed, but not into his alt-mode, but into a....smaller version of himself? Oh boy. 

He looked up in your direction. You stood up and ran at him, quite literally, jumping into his arms. He caught you, surprised that you lunged at him, and pulled you into an embrace. You could no longer restrain yourself. You kissed him directly on his lips, deeply. You wrapped your arms around his neck. and his hands went onto your back. You heard his cooling fans click on. He pulled away for a second, and looked into your eyes, and then looked in both directions. 

"Is this happening." he asked quietly. He didn't, he _couldn't_ believe that anyone would be interested in him. He had to be dreaming. If he was dreaming, he did not want to wake up. 

You answered his question by kissing him again, and saying a low "yep" before pulling back again. The look in his eyes after that was precious, he looked so happy, almost like he was going to shed tears, and god did it melt your heart. You hugged him again, and pressed your face into his chassis. 

"You love me." he said, so silently you almost didn't pick it up. He repeated those words again, trying to convince himself that this was reality. 

"I know it's cliché, but yes. I do love you, Amby." you whispered into his chassis. Your eyes were closed but you felt him smile. His fingers ran up and down your spine, which made you delightfully shiver. 

You stayed within his embrace for several minutes, not wanting to break the warmth forged between the both of you. Ambulon didn't want this moment to end, for he thought it might not be real, but merely a fever dream. He was wrong. 

"By the way, Ambulon," you finally spoke up.

"Yes?" he answered softly.

"I'm still hungry."


End file.
